doctorwhoseries5and6fandomcom-20200214-history
The Eleventh Hour
The Eleventh Hour The Eleventh Hour was the first episode of the fifth series ofBBC Wales Doctor Who. It featured the debut of Karen Gillan as new companion Amy Pond and Arthur Darvill as recurring character and future companion, Rory Williams.Though not the first episode filmed of the 2010 series, it was nevertheless the public's first full exposure to a new production ethos, as shaped by then-new executive producers Steven Moffatt, Piers Wenger, and Beth Willis. It was also the public's first exposure to director Adam Smith's work on a [http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_universe Doctor Who''universe] programme.The episode was extensively previewed prior to broadcast, with special screenings in several British cities as part of a special promotional tour at the end of March 2010, and special pre-broadcast screenings on both the east and west coasts of theUnited States. The first minute of the episode was released as a special preview on the digital Red Button service in the week prior to its first BBC One broadcast.The Doctor has regenerated into a brand new man, but danger strikes before he can even recover. With the TARDIS wrecked, and the sonic screwdriver destroyed, the new Doctor has just 20 minutes to save the whole world - and only Amy Pond to help him.After sustaining major damage from the Tenth Doctor's regeneration, the Doctor's TARDIS is flying wildly throughLondon. An explosion on the console causes the doors to unlock and the Eleventh Doctor is barely hanging on to the edge of the entrance. As he tries to get back in, the Doctor notices the TARDIS is heading towards Big Ben. Using his sonic screwdriver, the Doctor manages to divert the direction of the TARDIS. However, before he can relax, another explosion in the TARDIS casues it to spin wildly off into the distanceIn 1996, Amelia is praying to Santa in her bedroom. There is a crack in her wall and she wants it mended. Suddenly, she hears the the TARDIS as it crashes. She runs over to the window and sees the crashed TARDIS. Amelia then comes out to investigate. The TARDIS doors fly open and the Doctor pulls himself out of the TARDIS. The Doctor then asks her for an apple because his regeneration's aftereffects are giving him a craving. After the Doctor tries anapple and various other foods (including yoghurt, bacon, beans, and buttered bread), the Doctor eventually decides on fish fingers and custard. The Doctor then dines with Amelia.The Doctor then investigates the crack in Amelia's wall. He quickly deduces that it is a crack in time and space. Listening to the wall, he hears a voice saying ''"Prisoner Zero has escaped". He presumes that there is a prison on the other side of this crack, with one of its inmates missing. To close the crack, the Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to fully open the crack. While it's open, the Doctor encounters an Atraxi, who sends him a message: 'Prisoner Zero has escaped'. He guesses that he has been sent this, for the reason that Prisoner Zero escaped through the crack because it acted like a wormhole. The Doctor investigates the corridor and senses he's missing something, on the corner of his eye. Just before he spots a room, he hears the cloister bells from the TARDIS, warning that the engines are going to overload. The Doctor then goes back to the TARDIS in an attempt to fix it, promising Amelia to return in five minutes. An excited Amelia goes to pack her things, not noticing that the door the Doctor was about to discover has mysteriously opened. The Doctor once again shows up at Amelia's garden, but a bit late since its day time, and runs into Amelia's house, exclaiming that he's figured out what he was missing and that Amelia's life is in danger; however, the Doctor is. He is looking around the house when someone comes up behind him and whacks him on the head with a cricket bat. When he wakes -- hand-cuffed to a radiator -- the Doctor is confronted by a young woman dressed in a police uniform. When the Doctor asks about Amelia Pond, the woman tells him that Amelia hasn't lived in the house for six months. The Doctor asks her to count the number of rooms on the floor. She counts five, but the Doctor reveals that there are six, as one of them is protected by a perception filter. The woman is shocked at this and investigates the room, ignoring the Doctor's warnings. In the room, she finds the sonic screwdriver, but is stuck to a table by gooey saliva. She picks it up and comes face to face with Prisoner Zero itself. Startled, she runs back to the Doctor and gives him his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor locks the door and tries to free himself. Prisoner Zero breaks through the door and emerges as a human with a dog. However, the creature doesn't seem to be able to copy two voices at once, and so both the human mouth and the dog mouth bark. While trying to keep the creature at bay, he says that the policewoman had called for back up. Unfortunately, the woman, not realizing that the Doctor is trying to gain time, tells him that the radio was fake, she hadn't called for backup, and she isn't a police woman, but a kiss-o-gram. She then whips off her police hat, revealing long bright red hair. The Atraxi captain is then heard saying "Attention Prisoner Zero the human residence is surrounded" followed by "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated" and keeps repeating it. Back at the local hospital several patients in comas keep repeating one word: "Doctor". One of the people in a coma is a direct double of the form that Prisoner Zero has taken. The Doctor and the woman go outside to the TARDIS. However the Doctor can't open it because it's repairing itself. He then notices the shed which he had previously smashed when he had crash-landed. He licks it and deduces the shed is twelve years old. He asks the woman why she had said six months had passed, when in fact twelve years had. In reply, she angrily yells "Why did you say five minutes!?" - in a Scottish accent. At this point the Doctor realizes that the young woman is adult Amelia Pond, who is embittered about the Doctor leaving her all those years ago. Prisoner Zero barks at the entrance and they flee into the street, where they discover that the message from the Atraxi is repeated over and over again, on all wavelengths, throughout the world. The Doctor realizes this means that when the Atraxi are saying that they are going to incinerate the human residence, the human residence is actually the Earth. The Doctor and Amelia investigate the transmissions, which are being broadcast across the globe, entering the home of Amelia's friend Jeff Angelo and his grandmother, They both recognize the "Raggedy Doctor" from the drawings Amelia did as a child. While in the Angelo's home, Amelia also reveals that she is now calling herself Amy. The Atraxi put the earth in a forcefield, preparing to boil it. The Doctor recovers and notices a nurse taking a picture of Prisoner Zero in the near by park instead of the sun that's being obscured by the forcefield. The Doctor proudly announces he can save the world and tells Amy to help him or run home and say good-bye to loved ones. A car pulls up and Amy slams the Doctor's tie in the door, demanding to know his identity. The Doctor persuades her to trust him by showing her the apple she gave him when she was seven, still fresh. Amy releases the Doctor's tie and they run into the park. The Doctor takes the nurse's cell phone and asks why he was taking that photo. Amy comes up behind the nurse and she introduces him as her "sort of boyfriend", Rory Williams. As Rory babbles that the Doctor shouldn't be there, the Doctor has run out of patience and holds Rory by the collar of his shirt, asking his question again. Rory explains that the man Prisoner Zero is disguised as can't be there because he's in the hospital in a coma. The Doctor explains that Prisoner Zero put people in comas through psychic links in order to gain disguises to walk around town in to avoid the Atraxi's attention. Confronting Prisoner Zero, the Doctor tells him that the Atraxi, who've sent a scout into the town, are scanning for non-terrestrial technology. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to attract the attention of the Atraxi. Unfortunately the screwdriver overloads and burns out. The Atraxi scout flies back into space. With the distraction gone, Prisoner Zero escapes into a sewer and disappears. Figuring that it would take approximately twenty minutes for the Atraxi to power up their weapons and then incinerate the planet, the Doctor rushes Plan B into action. He sends Rory and Amy to the hospital to clear out the coma ward, but Prisoner Zero beat them there and is killing all the conscious people in the ward. The Doctor heads to Jeff's room and uses his laptop to talk with all the "big boys": NASA, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore, etc. Using Rory's phone, he writes a virus to turn every single digital display in the world into a list of zeros, uploads it to the web via a laptop, telling them to get it spread across the world. At the hospital, Amy and Rory have gotten passed security thanks to her kiss-o-gram outfit. They meet a mother and her two daughters who survived Prisoner Zero's attack on the ward. Amy phones the Doctor, who has "commended" a fire engine to reach the hospital, telling him Prisoner Zero beat them there. The Doctor warns them to leave now, but they see one of the daughters talking in the mother's voice. Prisoner Zero apologizes for getting it wrong, but then snarls as it chases Amy and Rory into the room the coma patients are in. Prisoner Zero taunts Amy for her belief in the Doctor and that nothing can save her this time. The Doctor rams the firetruck's ladder into the window of the ward and asks Prisoner Zero to peacefully surrender by removing its disguise. Not complying, Prisoner Zero forces the Doctor's hand as his virus takes hold on the clock behind them and all around the world for all digital devices. The Doctor tells him Rory took pictures of all his forms and uploads them to the Atraxi, but Prisoner Zero isn't fazed and uses the unused link it formed with Amy to take the form of the Doctor. The Doctor wonders who Prisoner Zero turned into and is told by Rory that's what he looks like now. Prisoner Zero tells them, its not copying JUST the Doctor, but Amelia holding his hand all those years ago. Reading, Amy's mind, Prisoner Zero tells the Doctor he's been a disappointment to Amy and that she's still a child inside. The Doctor uses his telepathy to have Amy dream of Prisoner Zero's true form. Angry, Prisoner Zero reverts and is about to attack the Doctor, but the Atraxi catch him in a paralyzing light and begin to teleport him away. Prisoner Zero snarls ominously at the Doctor "The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall... Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall". With the threat ended, Amy awakes. The Doctor then calls back the Atraxi under rules of the Shadow Proclamation. The Doctor then heads into the locker room and changes out of his ragged clothes, replacing them with new ones. At the roof, the Doctor is able to use his reputation to scare the Atraxi away from the planet. It complies as the Doctor notices his TARDIS key is glowing - the TARDIS has recovered and is waiting for him. The Doctor then dashes off to the rebuilt TARDIS to see what is in store for him, and his eyes open with wonder as he beholds the newly repaired console room. Amy, realizing that he is gone, runs back to her garden, only to find the TARDIS fading. Two years later, the Doctor returns to Amy, who had been having a dream about the first time she waited for him. Amy angrily informs him of the amount of time she has been waiting for him since his last visit. The Doctor states that she's waited long enough, and welcomes her to join him as a companion. Highly skeptical, she initially refuses, but changes her mind when the Doctor opens the TARDIS doors. Amy forces the Doctor to promise to bring her back to Leadworth by tomorrow morning. Though she doesn't give an answer as to why, the Doctor activates the controls and they vanish into the Time Vortex. The reason becomes clear soon enough to the audience, though; her bedroom is revealed to contain a few slightly packed suitcases filled with her childhood dolls and cartoons of the Doctor.... and a wedding dress hanging on the wardrobe door. Cast *The Doctor - Matt Smith *Amy Pond - Karen Gillan *Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill *Young Amy (Amelia) - Caitlin Blackwood *Mrs. Angelo - Annette Crosbie *Jeff - Tom Hopper *Barney Collins - Marcello Magni *Coma Patient - Peter Moyes *Mother - Olivia Colman *Mr. Henderson - Arthur Cox *Ice-Cream Man - Perry Benson *Dr. Ramsden - Nina Wadia *Children - Eden Monteath, Merlin Monteath *Himself - Sir Patrick Moore *Atraxi Voice - David de Keyser Crew Executive Producers: Steven Moffat, Piers Wenger and Beth WillisProduced by Tracie SimpsonDirected by Adam Smith (director)Written by Steven Moffat script editing byLindsey AlfordDirector of Photography Owen McPolinProduction Designer Edward ThomasVisual EffectsThe MillMake-up Designer Barbara SouthcottCasting Director Andy PryorMusic Murray GoldCostume Designer Ray HolmanEditor James PearsonSpecial EffectsReal SFXOriginal theme music by Ron Grainer•Title sequence by Framestore• Thanks to Temple Clark, Alastair Siddoons• With thanks to BBC National Orchestra of Wales• Special thanks to: Nikki WilsonGeneral production staff *Production Executive - Julie Scott *Line Producer - Patrick Schweitzer *Location Managers - Gareth Skelding, Paul Davies *Unit Manager - Rhys Griffiths *Production Manager - Holly Pullinger *Production Co-ordinator - Jess van Niekerk *Assistant Production Manager -Claire Thomas *Production Runner - Sian Warrilow *Production Accountant - Ceri Tothill *A/Production Accountant - Carole Wakefield Directorial/DOP staff *1st Assistant Director - John Bennett (assistant director) *2nd Assistant Director - James DeHaviland *3rd Assistant Director - Heddi Joy Taylor Welch *Runners - Nicola Eynon Price,Laura Jenkins *Continuity - Non Eleri Hughes *Camera Operator - Joe Russell *Focus Pullers - Steve Rees,Matthew Poynter *Grip - John Robinson *Assistant Camera - Tom Hartley,Jon Vidgen *Boom Operator - Dafydd Parry *Gaffer - Mark Hutchings *Best Boy - Pete Chester *Electricians - Ben Griffiths, Steve Slocombe, Bob Milton, Alan Tippets Art department *Supervising Art Director - Stephen Nicholas *Associate Designer - James North *Production Buyer - Ben Morris *Set Decorator - Keith Dunne *Props Buyer - Sue Jackson Potter *Set Designer - Rhys Jarman *Storyboard Artist - James Iles *Concept Artists - Richard Shaun Williams, Peter McKinstry *Graphic Artist - Jackson Pope *Standby Props - Phill Shellard,Tom Evans *Standby Art Director - Ciaran Thompson *Standby Carpenter - Will Pope *Standby Rigger - Keith Freeman *Standby Painter - Ellen Woods *Props Master - Paul Aitken *Props Chargehand - Matt Wild *Dressing Props - Martin Broadbent, Rhys Jones *Prop Makers - Penny Howarth,Nicholas Robatto *Construction Manager - Matthew Hywel-Davies *Construction Chargehand - Scott Fisher *Practical Electrician - Albert James *Scenic Artists - John Pinkerton,John Whalley *Graphics - BBC Wales Graphics Costume *Costume Supervisor - Bobbie Peach *Costume Assistants - Sara Morgan, Maria Franchi Make-up and prosthetics *Make-up Supervisor - Pam Mullins *Make-up Artists - Abi Brotherton,Morag Smith Movement *Stunt Co-ordinator - Crispin Layfield Casting *Casting Associates: Andy Brierley,Alice Purser General post-production staff *Post-production Supervisors -Chris Blatchford, Samantha Hall *Post-production Co-ordinator -Marie Brown *Assistant Editor - Cat Gregory *On-line Conform - Matthew Clarke,Mark Bright Special and visual effects *VFX Editor - Ceres Doyle Sound *Sound Recordist - Bryn Thomas *Dubbing Mixer - Tim Ricketts *Sound Maintenance Engineer -Jeff Welch *Supervising Sound Editor - Paul McFadden *Sound FX Editor - Paul Jefferies *Foley Editor - Helen Dickson * Category:Doctor Who series 5 Episodes